One of the major needs in job-based alcoholism programs is to design a study that will demonstrate the extent to which their strategy is effective. The thrust of the present study is to: (1) determine the extent to which such a policy is actually implemented in a large electronics company, and (2) contrast samples of employees who have been processed through such a policy with samples of employees who have not been so processed. In this fashion the extent to which alcoholic employees have regained a level of job performance similar to comparable fellow workers can be determined. Because of the wide variety of skill levels and the presence of large numbers of female employees, the study will address a second major problem in what has come to be called "occupational alcoholism programming". This is the need to adapt job-based programs to higher status and professional employees, and to female employees of all ranks. In the process of carrring out the evaluation of policy implementation and program outcomes, these questions will be addressed. Similarly, in the process of evaluating the policy's implementation, data about union participation and reaction will be collected, thereby addressing a third major aspect of occupational programming.